


Sup, Doc

by quake_quiver



Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 6 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuts/Scrapes, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quake_quiver/pseuds/quake_quiver
Summary: Dean steps into the shower first. He hisses audibly, and Sam looks up from where he’s trying to take his pants off without scattering dried mud everywhere.“You good?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Ten Trails Challenge: Trail 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955320
Kudos: 71





	Sup, Doc

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "cuts/scrapes" from the 6th. It is crazy short and more on the slice of life, frisky side than the whumpy side, but I hope you enjoy!

Dean steps into the shower first. He hisses audibly, and Sam looks up from where he’s trying to take his pants off without scattering dried mud everywhere.

“You good?”

Some footsteps and a highly undignified yelp. Sam gives up on his escapade to keep the dingy motel bathroom clean and kicks his pants off, quickly stepping into the shower behind his brother. He’s expecting Dean to have been hiding an injury, or for his sore ankle to be bothering him, or something.

Dean steps back to give Sam room. His back ends up under the spray and he makes a face.

“What?” Sam asks, making a face back at him.

“Cuts all over my back from getting tossed into the glass,” Dean says. “Hot water stings.”

Sam gently spins him around. Dean’s back is littered with small slices, but none of them look deep.

“You’ll live,” he decides, pressing a kiss to his big brother’s shoulder. He can’t see Dean’s face, but he can guarantee that Dean rolls his eyes.

“Thanks, Doc,” Dean drawls. “Wasn’t looking for a checkup, but if you _really_ want to give me one…”

It’s Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “Shut up,” he says, and spins them around so he can catch Dean’s mouth in a kiss.


End file.
